Redezvous with death
by head.chantal
Summary: Two sisters one an angel of death the other a bereavement counselor and spirit medium have their work cut out to get the Halliwell's to accept the death of Chris and to move the white-lighter witch on to the after life. Disclaimer see profile. Please review.


_PROLOGUE_

_It had been a week since Christopher Perry Halliwell the neurotic white-lighter witch from the future had died and his present self born._

_Yet he was still stuck on Earth refusing his angel of death's many attempts to get him to move on. He started out yelling things at his family trying to get them to realise he was still here. He started alternately verbally sparring with and yelling at Katherine before completely ignoring her when he noticed how much she reminded him of his future wife._

_Katherine at nineteen was one of the youngest and most efficient angels of death normally managing to get the spirit moved on in a matter of hours. Then she met her match with the time travelling Christopher Perry Halliwell._

_As the old grandfather clock chimed seven Katherine sank down onto the bottom step of the Halliwell manor's basement with a loud sigh. Chris had kept making an effort to talk to her but he kept trying to remind her of events and when she didn't respond how he liked his lost his temper in spectacular fashion._

_Suddenly she started up she'd have to go back to her old habit of breaking rules to get Chris to move on. She repeatedly broke the rule about dress code insisting on wearing black healed Chelsea boots, black jeans and black blouse. She was about to break two more by contacting a living relative and allowing a spirit not yet passed on to talk to the living._

_She dark whisped out reappearing next to Chris who was silently observing Piper going about on autopilot 'I need to pop out for a little while try not to do anything stupid or reckless while I'm gone'._

_He quickly shifted his gaze off his mother to her 'like what' he said sarcastically before returning his gaze back to Piper._

* * *

"Coming" Piper called with a huff as the doorbell rang she wasn't in the mood for being polite.

"Morning Mrs Halloween my name is Dr Melody Knight a bereavement counsellor" the young women with shoulder length black hair, grey eyes and a late pregnancy bump bulging out under the black and silver floor length medieval dress.

"Thank you but we don't need a shrink we can cope" Piper was about to shut the door when Melody's next words stopped her.

"I'm afraid Christopher disagrees and won't move on till and I quote 'you get your shit together'".

Piper swallowed hard "I think you should come in. P-H-O-E-B-E, P-A-I-G-E, L-E-O family meeting now" she yelled at the ceiling.

Shooting a (**'**I'd kill you if you weren't already dead**'**) look at her sister Melody followed the matriarch into the lounge where a young boy played in a playpen. Piper had enough time to put the new born she was holding back into the moses basket before Phoebe came in from the direction of the stairs, Paige and Leo appeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

"Hello everyone I'm Dr Melody Knight a bereavement counsellor and spirit medium and I'm here to try and help you all come to terms with the lose of Christopher".

For once the Halliwell family just nodded and sat down too emotionally drained to bother objecting to the offer of help.

Chris had spent the entire time pacing the room and he was starting to get on Melody's nerves.

"Will you stop pacing it's really irritating" she said looking at the place in front of the fireplace.

'Sorry he' muttered moving to stare in the crib 'I promise that if you ever say those too words together in a sentence I will personally come back and show you how annoying they are' he said scolding his week old self.

"Care to explain" Melody asked looking at him.

'NO! Not really' Chris said sarcastically before throwing himself in the seat next to her.

"What's going on" Leo asked worried by her strange behaviour.

"He was looking into the crib and scolded the youngster something about if he ever puts two words in a sentence he'd come back and show him how annoying they are. He then sarcastically refused to tell me what he meant by it".

The group fell silent recollecting how sarcastic and stubborn he could be when a thought occurred to Piper "future consequences".

Chris sat bolt upright 'you always hated it when I said that'.

"Piper you always hated it when he said that as way of an answer to a question".

'Oh this is fun tell them that it was a good job Leo never fixed that floorboard or I'd have died sooner'.

"He's finding this amusing by the way, does a floorboard that Leo never got round to fixing make any sense to you".

The girls all shock their heads then Phoebe brightened "when that bitch Bianca drag him back to the future we used it to return his powers him".

"Oh yeah I remember now he was pacing about the attic and the thing kept creaking under his weight" someone muttered.

That got Chris thinking and he rambled off a few more memorable moments.

"All I got out of that muddle was trident and castration" Melody said glaring at Chris who was enveloped in memories again.

Paige giggled "when we were turned into goddess I got a little wound up with him not answering us so stuck my trident in the back of his shirt and started brandishing him around in the air.

"She then suggested we castrate him" Phoebe said.

"And if I recall correctly you hit on him" Piper said causing the middle sister to blush.

'It was kinda amusing after all she does end up marrying a cupid' Chris rambled thoughtlessly.

Melody caught the shake of head her sister gave her and understood it to be a warning not to reveal that tit bit.

"He doesn't blame at the time he found it frustrating that you wouldn't focus but now in hindsight he think's it's funny".

'I like games do you like games'.

"Brilliant he wants to play a game now" she said exasperated.

"Why not we haven't got anything better to do".

'I want them to use hindsight to try and remember all the subtle hints I dropped'.

"He wants you to think of the hints he gave you about his true identity".

They all fell into silence for a for a while thinking.

"The spellman sisters he said never in all his life had he seen Piper take the bait so easily".

"Telling Bianca that if she killed Bianca they'd be no future for either of them to go back to".

"When I pulled him into a portal he saved me when I slipped on some rock and came close to being dinosaur dinner".

After a while Chris sat up and grew very serious 'I think it's time for some apologises...".

"He's sorry for sending Leo to Valhalla unintentionally breaking you up, for lying and manipulating you, for not being honest from the get go, for not giving you a break, trying to distance himself from you..."

Finally Katherine stepped forward noticing that he seemed more accepting of his fate "if you promise to come quietly I'll give you a minute to say your goodbye's".

He bolted up "you'd do that for me really".

"I'm not totally inhuman and unfeeling" she replied waving her hand and making him visible to his family.

"Chris" they all said surprised at his materialised in front off them with a woman dressed in black a few steps behind.

"Hey Katherine my angel of death given me a minute to say my goodbye's. Don't be sad I'm fine and happy with moving on I get to making potions with grams. In a few years time that sweet innocent baby's going to turn into a stubborn sarcastic teenager and you'll be glad that he's not neurotic as well. Any way I plan on appearing for a visiting, Dad I know you're a company man but seriously I think you should consider clipping your wings".

The family tearfully embraced him with 'see you soons', 'have a safe trip' and 'say hello to … for me'.

Katherine stepped forward "before I ferry him off I've been asked by Prue to tell you. 'To stop a life his life he gave, a brother and a future saved, born anew to fight once more, remember who you were before'".

Chris quietly slipped his hand into Katherine' and departed with her.

* * *

_EPILOGUE _

_The girl that Chris kept confusing _ _Katherine_ _with was Catherine Melody's daughter._

_Chris was true to his word. Whenever someone in the family was going through a tough or emotional time they'd often walk into a room and find Chris slouched in a chair or pacing. In these circumstances he always had something to say that brightened their day and gave them a reason for living._

_The ghost went into a tag team with Katherine they each took anyone under the age of twenty five and often helped each other with the difficult cases._

_When her son was old enough to want bedtime stories Piper instead of reading books would sit and tell him stories about the young white-lighter who'd come to stay with them. _


End file.
